How's That Girl
by Ariitta-Chan
Summary: Sakura e hijo Itachi novios y Llevan una vida feliz y tranquila pero Itachi oculta un secreto, descubrira Sakura cual es? ... Entren y descubranlo
1. Secretos y sorpresas

_**Hola!! Bueno soy nueva en esto de hacer fics y este es el primero que subo, espero que sea de su agrado léanlo y comenten toda crítica es bien recibida **_

_**N.A: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama. **_

_**Otra de las cosas es que varios capítulos de mi fanfiction es un "Flash Back" creo que serán unos 4 o 5 capítulos, quizás más. Bueno léanlo y dejen reviews**_

How's that girl?

**Capitulo 1:"Sorpresas y secretos"**

Quien es ella? Por qué esta aquí? Que quiere? y porque?...son las preguntas que resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras corría por la ciudad mientras amargas lagrimas caían de mis verdes ojos.

Quizás se pregunten como llegue a esta situación: llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de mi mejor amiga, con un millón de preguntas y un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

_Flash Back----------------_

Caminaba tranquila por Konoha en dirección a mi casa con varias bolsas y una caja algo grande con un pastel de cumpleaños, se preguntaran para quien es, pues es para mi novio con el cual vivo aproximadamente un año, el mismísimo Uchiha Itachi. Hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero sorprenderlo con una "fiesta sorpresa". Ya tengo todo planeado y no es algo demasiado complicado es una pequeña fiesta con nuestros amigos y al final una cena romántica.

---Ya llegando a casa---

-Espero que todo salga bien

- Tardaste mucho…

-Itachi-kun que bueno que ya estas despierto! ^^

- que llevas hay? eh? déjame ver-haciendo pucheritos

-jajá, ya deja que no es para ti!

-bueno…entonces lo veré por las malas!!-sacando las bolsas y corriendo hacia la habitación.

-Itachi!!! Ven aquí deja eso!-corriendo hacia la habitación

-Uh veamos que hay por aquí?!!....-revisando las bolsas que pudo coger antes de que lo cojieran a el.

-Itachi Uchiha abre la puerta!!...vamos! pareces un niño

-noo!, de seguro estas ocultando algo, por eso no me dejas ver lo que compraste, no es cierto?

-No…

- entonces que hay de malo en que revise las bolsas

- "suspiro"….que frustración… (pensando: espera un minuto, muahahahaha)…etto ita-kun…

- eh? dijiste algo mi amor?

-si ^^ quizás te interese hacer un cambio equitativo…

- cambio?...mmm y que cambiaríamos? (pensando: jujuju que será? mmm un día de placer por las bolsas?!). Itachi sumido en sus pervertidas ideas con una gran hemorragia nasal.

-Itachi!!!! Estas bien?! Responde!

- "sacudiendo la cabeza" bien, que cambiaríamos?

-pues es fácil amor, mis bolsas por las 5 cajas de dangos que compre

- espera…"semiabre la puerta y saca la cabeza" eh… cinco cajas?

- SI ^^

Itachi Salió corriendo hacia la cocina y comenzó a revolver cada rincón buscando las famosas cajas.

-Increíble, nunca cambiara- Sakura entra en la habitación y recogió las cosas que itachi husmeo de las bolsas "suspiro" solo son las cosas para limpiar el baño.

- Sakuraaa!! Donde están?!- desesperado

-En la heladera!!- bajando por las escaleras hacia el comedor.

- Enserio, deja de ser tan escandaloso, solo son dulces…- lanzándose en le gran sofá.

- "comiendo"…me parece que alguien esta celosa, jajaja- sentándose en la orilla del sofá

-ya! claro que no…aunque…

- aunque que?

-nada, nada

- Sakura…has estado muy pensativa últimamente…dime que es lo que te pasa

-"sonrío", tranquilo no es nada grave- parándose para ir a la cocina

- (pensando: que es lo que estará pensando…ya lo habrá descubierto?...)"suspiro" espero que no…


	2. Regalos Inesperados

**Capitulo 2 "Regalos inesperados"**

-Ah?, dijiste algo Ita?

-eh?...no, no fue nada

- Esta bien- sonriendo

-Sakura que tanto haces en la cocina?

-eh? (piensa rápido!)

- …-

-Pues…acomodo un poco la cocina porque esta muy desordenada

- desordenada? de que si nunca cocinas?

- …retráctate ahora mismo

- bueno algo cocinas pero…

-Jah, una semana sin comer-

- porque?!! Yo no hice nada

-Deidara llamó…

- no me cambies de tema Sakura- haciendo muecas al ir a la cocina

-Quiere que lo ayudes, creo que esta haciendo una "nueva pieza de arte".

- ah no eso si que no… todas sus malditas "obras de arte" son demasiado extrañas

- es tu amigo!... ¬¬

- alguna vez has visto algo de su "arte"? ¬¬

-no pero que tiene de malo?

- SU ARTE HACE BOOM!!!- Gritando histérico- Su arte explota!...aunque nose como hace para que explote

-Apúrate! dijo que era algo importante…además es un buen chico, anda apúrate y no "exploten" - *regañando* esta bien, esta bien….

**_Ya en la casa de Deidara_**

- Itachi!! Cuanto tiempo amigo Mio!

- si si yo también me alegro de verte…que querías?

- hmm... bueno…como soy tu amigo y… hoy es…

- YA HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!

- vale vale, quería darte un regalo! ^^

- eh? un regalo? y porque?"mirando desconfiado al rubio"

- y por tu cumpleaños baka!!...¬¬ no me digas que ya ni tu cumpleaños recuerdas, hay viejo que desesperante, un día despertaras y ni siquiera sabrás quien eres…jeje- pero si eso llegara a pasar, me regalas a Sakura-Chan??

-golpeando la cabeza de Deidara-

- claro que no idiota!!

- pero Itachi-kuun! quien te entiende?!!...entonces karin…?!

- ya déjate de tanto parloteo! (solo el lo sabe…pero..)

-golpeando la puerta-

- Itachito!! Puedes abrir!? Gracias

- pero como si fuera su mayordomo *abriendo la puerta*

¿??: Hola Itachi-kuun


End file.
